Boyfriends
Boyfriends will give your It Girl clothing, extra confidence, and extra energy. You can find potential boyfriends on the street or at parties. Boyfriends require you to have 4 clique members before they will date you. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201783.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000136.jpg New-nnn.jpg ''Related Quests *Get a boyfriend Getting a Boyfriend: The Specifics One can get a boyfriend in 3 ways: on the street, at a party and via clique requests (can be sent from the Dating Dating Diary Logo.jpg DD.jpg Friend Boyfriend Requests.jpg Diary). Also, sometimes the system will even offer you a discount on extra clique friends so that you can get a boyfriend. The decision to purchase or not rests solely on you. On the other hand, you can just friend more clique members. When one accesses the Dating Diary, it is possible to find all sorts of guys one can possibly think of. If you date 5 boyfriends in one category, you will get an outfit. If you are dating to collect outfits only and not the clothes items, the minimum time to date a man is 4 hours for him to count in the Dating Diary. Otherwise, the man will not be counted in your quest for the new outfit. One outfit equals dating five boyfriends. To get a specific boyfriend, you will often need to send out requests to your friends/clique members. For five boyfriends, from lowest to highest in terms of requests, one player will need to send 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 invites subsequently. This totals 30 requests per 1 outfit. 'Tip:' ''If you get a boyfriend via the Dating Diary, but wish to choose another one, you will '''not' lose the chance to date him later. Once he has a red "flirt" sign, it stays there until you date him for at least 4 hours. But you can change men immediately and you will not have to send requests for him again. You can flirt, hook up, break up & re-hook up again with him without any fear of having to save up requests for him all over again. You can flirt with as many men as you like until you find the one you like most. So do not be afraid to change boyfriends immediately.'' ''Boyfriend Gifts When you get a boyfriend, he will give you energy and confidence items up to twice a day (if you login in the morning and evening, for example). ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000088.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000089.jpg The Boyfriend Gifts is a different story. These are anything but confidence and energy boosters. They can be clothes items, leggins, and various accessories. They appear as blue in your closet. Another way to distinguish between another item & a boyfriend gift is to hover over an item. All boyfriend clothes gifts have "Boyfriend Gifts" written at the top of the frame besides the gift title and "Boyfriend" category. To get them, you have to kiss you boyfriend. One kiss equals around 1 point in the gift progress bar. After 5 kisses, you will get a new boyfriend gift. Boyfriend gifts are level-locked as well. The majority of all should be unlocked by level 100-110. The Dating Diary keeps track of all boyfriends and the level you must have to date a particular one. Most Boyfriend gifts are unique, however, a couple are clones of already existing clothes that can be bought from other places. Dating a boyfriend does not impact the Gift Progress. Only the kisses do. In general, you can kiss your boyfriend every 8 hours. It used to be 4 hours, and still is for some rare boyfriends, but the timing has changed. Gifts per Each Boyfriend: ' new-nnn.jpg Superhero Boyfriend.jpg bfgft5.png bfgift1235566656451231.png b f56787657.jpg bf1324532.jpg BF8475720.jpg ' To View All Boyfriends & Corresponding Gifts, go to Complete List Of All Boyfriends & Their Gifts Per Each Boyfriend Dating List To Keep Track of What Boyfriends to Date Without Confusion & For Which Gifts, go to Boyfriend Dating List Keeping Your Boyfriend Happy One can keep a boyfriend happy in several ways: *'Kissing (can be done every 8 hours (4 hours is for Romantic boyfriends and will get you gifts sooner) ; worth +2 happiness); every extra kissing slot costs 16 diamonds; *'''Dating (Some for Facebook Cash and some for It Girl cash; can be done around every 10-24 hours; various happiness levels available); every extra dating slot costs 19 diamonds; *'Giving Gifts' (For Facebook Credits Only) (Good for Material boyfriends if you absolutely have to give them a gift)' ' *'Introducing Him to You clique Friends' (around +2 happiness for 1 successul introduction. Use especially for Social boyfriends. Introduce him to as many of your friends as possible, and his happiness will stay full) *'Your Boyfriend Asking to be Introduced to a Particular Friend' (Is worth +20 happiness) ''Relationship Status: Below you will find the list of levels your relationship can progress through, while you date a particular boy. Usually, the longer you date a man, the higher the rewards he can give you, be it more xp or cash. Furthermore, a boyfriend's happiness drains less quickly when you have reached the highest status possible. #'Dating''' #'Going Steady' #'Committed Relationship' #'Committed Relationship (no change)' #'Committed Relationship (no change)' #''(optional)'' Engaged #'On The Rocks '(At any point if your boyfriend's happiness falls too low, this will become your relationship status.) ''Losing A Boyfriend ItGirl_Game_Item_of_Interest215.jpg ItGirl_Game_Item_of_Interest216.jpg ItGirl_Game_Item_of_Interest000000309.jpg You can lose a boyfriend if you do not kiss & date him for a long time. His happiness level will drop & he will leave. When his happiness is low, it turns pink once it reaches the "danger zone". If he does leave, it is only possible to get him back with Facebook Credits/Diamonds. Breaking Up With a Boyfriend Sometimes, you need to break up with a boyfriend. This is done by going to the Boyfriend icon & clicking on the "break up" button. Usually, you are supposed to take a reputation hit if you do so, but experience shows that you can break up as many times as you wish, while in the Cruise>Single Mingle, provided you break up as soon as you see that you do not like that boyfriend. Without leaving the district, you can simply click "break up" or flirt with another man & accept their dating offer straight away. If you flirt with another man & accept their offer, you break up with your existing boyfriend automatically. You do not even need to waste time breaking up first, but just flirt with another man you like. Dating Boyfriends Within 1 Category A great way to save time & not to send out an enormours amount of invites is to wait for a boyfriend to introduce you to a better version of him. This will happen once you receive the final gift out of his 5. Next time you load the game a pop-up window like shown to the right will appear. So, you start with the first boyfriend who only requires 2 invites & progress to the final one with 10 invites easily. The only issue with this approach is that you can still get 'clone' boyfriends & you will only be introduced if you have received 5 gifts. If you wish to avoid this, sending out invites still for specific men & checking the Boyfriend Dating List is recommended. List of Dates Available You can go on a date to increase a boyfriend's happiness. You can generally use this feature only once around every 22 hours. View the whole list of dates available in Boyfriend Dates List List of Boyfriend Titles'' *A Catch *A Good Match *A Nice Guy, But... *An Average Joe *Desparate *Heartbreaker! *Hottie *Hunky *Keeper *Lives With His Parents *Mr. Big-Shot! *Mr. Popular *Mr. Right Now *Mr. Vice Guy *Not Good Enough *Not Worth It *Pretty Lame *Sauve *Smokin' Hot! *Stud *Unworthy *You Can Do Better *Your Type *Out of Your League! Category:It Girl Category:Facebook game Category:Boyfriends